


Color in a Black and White World

by MyWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: From the Severosmerta Fest on LiveJournal
Prompt: Severus's view at Rosmerta's rack *cough* from behind his glass of Firewhiskey.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theimpossiblegeekygrrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimpossiblegeekygrrl/gifts).




End file.
